powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Protect the Quasar Saber
Protect the Quasar Saber is the thirty-second episode of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. This episode concludes the storyline which began in To the Tenth Power and The Power of Pink, reintroducing the character of Karone (Andros' little sister and former enemy to the Space Rangers Astronema) as the new Pink Lost Galaxy Power Ranger. Official Summary Kendrix appears to Maya in a dream and tells her that the Pink Quasar Saber has fallen into evil hands. Karone disguises herself as Astonema and wins the Saber at an auction on the planet Onyx. Karone helps the Rangers fight off Deviot and Spikaka and is saved by the ghost of the Pink Ranger when in danger. The Rangers defeat Spikaka and Karone is now the new Pink Lost Galaxy Power Ranger. Summary Moments after Kendrix’s death, her Pink Quasar Saber landed on the planet Gwinnet and was found by an alien auctioneer. At Terra Venture, Maya had a dream in which Kendrix’s spirit warns that her Quasar Saber has fallen into the wrong hands and it must be protected. She explains this to her fellow Galaxy Rangers and travelled to Gwinnet to retrieve it. The Rangers arrive at Gwinnet and interrogate the auctioneer for the Saber. The alien claimed that it was on Kirassa. After the rangers left, the auctioneer was actually Deviot in disguise. The real alien auctioneer was held hostage and reveals that he had sold the Saber at the auction on the planet Onyx. Deviot, alongside two monsters Spikaka and Ironite, plots to set a trap for the rangers at Kirassa. As they left, Karone, Andros’ little sister who was also present and hides behind the bushes, witnessed this. During the auction on Onyx for the Pink Quasar Saber, Karone (disguised as Astronema) bids the Saber for one million zanabatars and succeeds. However, Trakeena exposes her identity, orders Villamax and her minions to destroy her but Karone manage to escape with the saber and sets off to warn the Galaxy rangers. Meanwhile at the planet Kirassa, the rangers fell into a trap set by Deviot. He and Spikaka attack but were defeated by Karone and rescue the rangers. Leo recognizes Karone, who returns the Pink Quasar Saber to them. As the rangers and Karone start to sneak over to their Jet Jammers, Trakeena, alongside Ironite, Deviot, Spikaka, and Villamax, arrive. While the rangers fight the monsters, Karone grabs the Quasar Saber and runs off as Trakeena chases after her. They fight but Trakeena throws Karone off the cliff and retrieves the saber. Karone grabs onto the edge of the cliff and holds on for dear life but loses her grip. She was rescued by Kendrix’s spirit, who gave Karone her transmorpher and chose her as the new Pink Galaxy Ranger. After she vanishes, Karone prepares to join the fight. Meanwhile, Trakeena has the Pink Quasar Saber. But before she can do harm on the Red Galaxy Ranger, Karone arrives and fights the evil alien queen, knocking the saber out of hands. Karone grabs the saber and morphs. She joins the rangers and fights off Trakeena and her monsters as they teleport away except Spikaka who vows to finish off the rangers alone but was destroyed by the now-regrouped Galaxy Rangers with the Orion energy attack. All the rangers power down and were overjoyed with Karone, who can’t believe she have finally achieved her dream as a Power Ranger. Their celebration cut short when they receive news from Alpha, who informs them that Trakeena has sent Ironite to siege Terra Venture. The rangers arrive at Terra Venture as Ironite suddenly grows. The new Pink Galaxy Ranger calls out the Galactabeasts and forms the Galaxy Megazord. With Ironite proven too powerful to defeat, the rangers summon the Centaurus Megazord and fight the giant monster alongside the Galaxy Megazord. With the monster weakened, the Pink Ranger delivers the finishing blow on Ironite and was destroyed with the Galaxy Megazord Saber. After a tour around Terra Venture and the rangers’ headquarters with Maya, Karone became reluctant at first that she can be good as the original Pink Ranger but she will do the best she can. Maya assures that she’ll do great and Kendrix would be honored to have her take her place to continue where she started as the Pink Galaxy Ranger. They then celebrate along with the rest of the rangers, including Mike, with a feast to formally welcome their new teammate to Terra Venture. Cast * Archie Kao - Kai Chen * Reggie Rolle - Damon Henderson * Danny Slavin - Leo Corbett * Valerie Vernon - Kendrix Morgan * Cerina Vincent - Maya * Russell Lawrence - Mike Corbett * Amy Miller - Trakeena * Richard Cansino - Villamax (voice) * David Lodge - Kegler (voice) * Bob Papenbrook - Deviot (voice) * Melody Perkins - Karone * Eddie Frierson - Ironite (voice) * Brett Walkow - Spikaka (voice) * David Guzmán - Runtus * Michael Sorich - Auctioneer (voice) Notes * Although he appears, Mike does not appear morphed in this episode. * Among the monsters attending the auction at the Onyx Tavern are Oysterizer, Flamite, Marvo the Meanie, Sinister Simian, two Piranhatrons, Soccadillo, Termitus, Crocotox Red, the Shark Brothers, Sledge, Guitardo, Cannonbrawl, the as-yet-unintroduced Decibat, Aunt Ant and the alien card dealer from "Flashes of Darkonda," unused Kakuranger monster Ushioni (named Hunghorn in Lost Galaxy), and Beetleborgs monsters Cataclaws and Furocious. Errors * 'Zanatabar' was the name of a card type on Onyx in Flashes of Darkonda; however, in this episode, it is a unit of currency. * Karone appears in her Astronema battle gear, but her makeup disappears after her wig falls off. * Maya assures Karone that Kendrix would be proud to have her become the new Pink Ranger, even though it was Kendrix' spirit that saved Karone from death, and gave her the morpher. See Also (Spikaka costume) (Ironite Zord battle) Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Episode Category:New Power Ranger Episode